The Frontier Nusing Service proposed to demonstrate and evaluate a Primex-Family Nurse Training and Service Model in a rural area. The training program is for registered nurses who have completed one of the three basic programs in nursing. The aim is to: 1) prepare nurses to provide primary health care services with medical direction as a means of increasing health manpower productivity and improving health services in rural areas; and 2) document the feasiblity and practicality of developing such training and service programs in terms of productivity, costs of training and service units, social and professional satisfaction and criteria for admission. A study of the first hundred graduates was completed June 1974. The training program consists of four-15 week trimesters: 1) diagnosis and management of common health prblems; 2) basic midwifery; 3) advanced midwifery; 4) advanced family nursing. Clinical experience is offered within the Frontier Nursing Servce. A four month internship was added during the third year and admissions were reduced to maintain enrollment at 24. The nursing model consists of a central ambulatory care training and research facility with supporting in-patient beds and eight nursing outposts. A population group of 15,000 to 20,000 is being served. Expansion of services and affiliation with the University of Kentucky is under way. A new hospital was opened January 1975. The University of Kentucky Medical Center assists with the evaluation. Linkages with State universities and other educational and health service agencies are being strengthened to improve rural health services and training, and collabortive research is being undertaken in selected areas with other Primex programs and in collaboration with other universities and research centers.